A Trip Down Memory Lane
by wicked angel grls
Summary: half year after BC things change for our heros but is it for better or for worse once more Marik somehow came back out of nowhere literally PRO ANZU POWER TO NON BASHERS! ALL FLAMES will be ingored
1. Default Chapter

Wag: I'm baaaaak!!!  
  
Yami: Ra, save us. Please!!!!!!!!  
  
Wag: shut up Yami, your only mad cause I don't like you that much... now, where was I? Oh yeah! (Snaps) This is pro Anzu I REPETE PRO ANZU!! Bashers be gone... ; oh well enjoy... opps... I think I forgot something....  
  
Malik: she doesn't own us and thank Ra, she never will. Now start reading.  
  
  
  
ANZU POV  
  
Well, today sucked. I got detention... again. (Sigh) I'm sooooo bored. Wait I hear... footsteps? The doors open and just guess who walks in. Just guess. If I must tell you, I will. It's none other then yami and co. I really don't talk to them anymore. We had no fights, no disagreements. We just... drifted apart. Not that I'm upset about it. I like it this way. I no longer hear anything about my annoying "friendship speeches" and thank Ra, no longer have to say them. They always talked behind my back, the cowards. Like I said before we didn't get into any augments, we no longer talk. Also I no longer hear about dual monsters ALL THE TIME! Wait, here comes Mr. Kay now. How I dispise him. He is my art teacher. I draw great, I A his class, but alas, he loves to give the WHOLE class detention every day. I better pay attention; I don't want to get into any more trouble.  
  
REGULAR POV  
  
In a low dreary voice Mr. Kay said, "Now class, I want you to take out paper and draw what ever is on your minds. If you need me I'll be in the lunch room, at a meeting." Bored, Ryou sent a note over to Anzu. It read, " So... what is the bloody point of us being here?" Anzu tried to stiffle a giggle when she read this. Over the past 6 months, she got to know Ryou and Bakura somewhat anyway. She and Ryou soon became best friends. Anzu wrote back, "No idea... so were going to the museum to see what those freaky dreams are about later?" she looked back at Ryou, who shook his head sadly. The note was passed back to Anzu and read, "No can do, I'm looking at cars today with Bakura. It's been 3 months since he killed or sent someone to the shadow realm. Go today with out me, and then fill me in. I'm really sorry Anzu." She wrote a quick "okay" before she took out her sketchbook and started to draw.  
  
AT THE END OF DETENTION  
  
ANZU POV  
  
Finally, we can leave. I look at my artwork as I admire it. I can't believe that I'm half way through the book already. So far there is a portrait of every one. That includes Yugi and co., Bakura, Ryou, Mokuba, Seto, Isis, Malik, and Marik. This picture shows everyone chibized. Marik and Malik are playing tug-of-war with the M. Rod. Mokuba is sitting on Kaiba's shoulders; Isis, Mai, serenity, and my-self are in a group, Duke, Joey and Tristin are fighting about something and Yugi and Yami are looking as if they are going to dual. She smiled slightly, as she headed towards the muesum.  
  
AT THE MUESUM  
  
It was dark, cold and felt calm, but I could tell already that Isis was expecting me, from the fact that Malik is standing at the door. He really changed a lot. For one thing he looks sooo hot. With his bleach blond hair falling around his face, and those lavender eyes piercing through me- Wait, I shake my head slightly. I 'm here to see Isis, not Malik. It doesn't matter if his dark side has been banished or not. I give him a small hello, as he nods his head conforming that it was really me. What a nice greeting after half a year.  
  
MALIK POV  
  
I couldn't believe it, when I first saw Anzu, I was sure that she was a different girl. Her looks definitely improved within the last 6 months. Her hair is now passed her shoulder blades and curly. He eyes are dark and captivating. She has nice legs, waist and chest. She is most definitely drool worthy. (Sigh) I must remember that she is here to see sister not to sleep with me. Though that doesn't sound like a bad idea. So far we haven't said anything, as we passed a room filled with new artifacts. I saw mw sister and was about to leave when she called my name. "Malik", Anzu called. I turned around and was about to answer when a wristband with some sort of pictures started to glow and filled the room.  
  
FLASH ANZU POV  
  
There was a small hut, barely lit, as 4 people sit about the room. One of which looks exactly like me! She was embraced in someone's arms, as she cuddled into the man's chest. DAM, I make out his face. All I can see is his white hair and beautiful burning red-crimson eyes. Next to them, on the floor is a boy. He looks just like the man, but has an innocent 4-year-old face. Next to him was MALIK? No, no it must be his yami. Marik. Things are starting to fade away and all I see is darkness.  
  
END FLASH MALIK POV  
  
The light starts to fade out, thus allowing me to see Anzu falling backwards. Worry fills my face, just to find out that I caught her. I look to my sister to see her look horrified. Maybe it was because the band was now resting on the girl's arm. It was then in noticed how could have I caught Anzu when I'm on the opposite side of the room then her? Hey, I wasn't wearing a cape before. Oh, crap, that could only mean one thing. No, Ra please let me be wrong. As I looked up once more I said or rather whispered one thing. "Crap"  
  
  
  
WAG: so how was that as a first chappy?  
  
Bakura: eh, okay I guess. I wasn't in it.  
  
Wag: you are coming later. Oh that picture, I will try to draw it, but I'm not that great. If you Have any ability please try to draw something of the kind and send it to beccafigyahoo.com umm. I thank all those who review nicely say any shit; I'll give it back to you 10 fold. Review please  
  
Byez 


	2. the begining of a new time

Wag: 2nd chappie is now up!  
  
Malik: uhhh yeah? Any way there will be oc's but as of RIGHT NOW no romance.  
  
Wag: good job Malik, you can read a cue card. I am soooooo proud. Any wayz enjoy... thanks for the reviews. I'll try to get it to your liking...  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW  
  
MARIK POV  
  
Well, this is just the greeting that I have always dreamed of... Isis is in shock and continues to stare with wide eyes. Malik on the other hand is just out of it. I can tell that he is worried about the girls' safety. Now that I think about it, isn't this the pharaoh's whore? Why did I save her? Why does she look so familiar, like I truly know her? Finally why do I have the feeling as if I have to protect her? It's too confusing. My light is STILL staring at me, I can tell that he is trying to find his voice and say something. He is taking WAY too long, so I'll start our conversation. I must not be TOO polite or both of them will know or think that I'm up to something. I don't need them thinking that, do I now? So what if I'm still after Yami's power? Lets leave those thoughts for later.  
  
"The women will be all right, but her stuff isn't. So you go pick it up, while Isis gives me a place to put the girl down", I told Malik while not looking at him. I could tell that he just nodded dumbly, when I heard Isis speak.  
"I am not going to just give you my trust Marik, remember that. Now Malik we'll be in my office. Office number 3,990,576,853, okay? Now lets go Marik." I followed Isis down the stares that the women almost fell down. When we reached the bottom I saw the albino freaks waiting there. Bakura isn't too bad I suppose. Maybe he will forget about the whole "betraying thing" when I think up of a plan to get the M. puzzle. I look over at Ryou, or at least I think that is his name and I what he did amused me so... his face became even paler then before. As I looked over at Bakura, I saw something that intrigued me a bit... he glared at me but always had one eye on the girl. Hmmmmm... interesting... We all walked down the halls till we reached office number 3,990,785,ooo, no that's not right, maybe it's GRRRRR... room whatever. I place the girl down and I want to know why they are here. Isis snapped me out of my thoughts when she "in the sweetest voice ever" that the white rats are helping US sort through some artifacts in the attic. (Sigh) it's my first day back and I am doing work...  
  
10 MINUTES LATER REGULAR POV  
  
Anzu was finally beginning to awake form her slumber. The first thing she saw ended up being Bakura and his face was only centimeters apart. That was WAY to close for Anzu, so she did the second thing that came to her mind. That was to scream softly and stumbled backwards. Mean while Bakura was snickering softly. Bakura spoke up while chuckling a bit. "I should be laughing hard right now, the only reason that I am not is because I was wondering what you were thinking."  
  
Anzu looked confused and replayed, "What do you mean?" this only made Bakura Smirk widen, "what I mean is that I want to know why you hesitated. That little performance wasn't you first thought, tell me what was?" Anzu blushed badly and mumbled "tokissyou" Bakura's smirk grew bigger if it was possible, "Now, what was that you said? Was it, to kiss me? Well, if you still want to I can try...." Bakura's head lowered slowly to Anzu's lips. Marik saw this and he asked VERY loudly, "WHERE IS MY IDIOTIC LIGHT?" As soon as he said it, Malik came running into the room.  
  
Both Anzu and Bakura snapped apart and was trying to catch his breath while saying, "sorry-could not re-remember what room number it was..." The group made it to the attic and started sorting and reading anything they found interesting. Malik couldn't take the silence anymore and turned to Ryou. Malik asked, "So, what are you two doing here... I mean"- Ryou cut him off and said, "well, I just got Bakura a car, it is a (tell me what he should have there are too many and I can not choose) and Isis called saying that she needed some help. Since I was driving at the moment I brought Bakura along."  
  
Malik nodded and looked towards Anzu, she seemed to be very absorbed in something or another. Malik asked, "Find anything reasonably intriguing?" Anzu nodded dumbly and gained everyone's attention. "SO read it already", Bakura snapped. Once again Anzu nodded. "It's a dairy but the last entry is a letter..." Thus she began reading...  
  
FLASH (DUN DUN DUNNNNN)  
  
It has been 6 and ½ months since you left me-no us Teana. Why did it have to be this way? Bakura and Mariku changed back to how they used to be, but worse. It's hard to believe that they once dispised Zork, for they now are his followers. Sethos is also in bad shape. He had tried numerous of times to gain the pharaoh's "power"... He has a stronger motive than anyone does. The loss of his younger brother Mokiah, (Mokuba) Kisara, (IN this one she is his younger half sister) and now you. You were all any of us had left and now both you and your son Yasou are gone. Bakura was willing to do anything to avenge your deaths, now look where he is... I saw Mariku the other day... What he told my actually frightened me. He said that the pharaoh's power would be his no matter what. Atemu killed Yasou to complete his unlimited power and Mariku states that he will claim it for himself. He will have the power created by the death of his godson. What, the 99 deaths of Kuru Eruna weren't enough? The Ra damn bastard of a pharaoh had to have 100 dead? I don't know what to do any more, Teana. You are like my sister, even after death. I no we love you and need the both of you to guide us, guide our souls to heaven, to live a good long life. I wish the best to you in the after life. Wait for Sethos, Bakura, Mariku and myself.   
All my love and more,  
  
Tekielo, thief of the night  
  
p.s. watch I'll still be the best tomb raider around.   
  
FLASH  
  
All remained silent as Anzu finished the entry. They learned a bit of Bakura and Marik's past. No sound was made... until...  
  
Ryou walked across the dusty attic, until he reached a small t.v. and turned it on. He put on the 8:00 news.  
  
THE NEWS STATION  
  
Miranda: here we are in the town of Vinkanya (Made it up) Egypt. (;) In just 2 short weeks one of the biggest dueling tournaments will be held. It seems that most of the top duelists are from this small town. Also, most of them are orphans. Strange, is it not? It will be hosted by Impassive Enterprise and Kaiba Corp. Wait- hold on... a news update tells me about the background of Vinkanya, that it is where duel monsters began over 3,000 years ago... it started right HERE! It also seems that Vinkanya is built over Kuru Eruna... going into more detail about this.........  
  
IN THE ATTIC  
  
All remain silent at this message. Some nervous, some upset... By why does Anzu look as though she died and came back as a zombie? Only Bakura and Isis were aware of this fact...  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Wag: so, how was that? HEHEHE... stuck a little Bakura/Anzu throughout the WHOLE CHAPPIE!!!!!!  
  
Marik, Malik, and Ryou: why bother? She loves me the most. (They all sweat drop)  
  
Wag: VOTE for who Anzu should be with:  
  
Bakura  
  
Marik  
  
Malik  
Or  
  
Ryou  
  
No... you can vote for Seto. He is with someone else. And YES Kisara is Sethos' sister in this fic. Original, ne? Don't forget to pick a car and review Plz. Luv yall, Byez 


End file.
